


goodbye, my friend

by befham



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghost is a good boy, fuck jon snow, fuck this whole show, ghost deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: Ghost gets the goodbye he deservesbecause he's aGOOD BOYwho deserved so much better





	goodbye, my friend

Jon smiled sadly, his calloused fingers curling into Ghost’s soft white fur one last time. Red eyes watched him forlornly and though it broke his heart to do it, Jon pulled his hand away. “Goodbye, my friend,” Jon whispered sadly, and forced himself to walk away. It's for the best, he reminds himself. 

  
**THE END**


End file.
